In a tilt-cab type vehicle, the change lever is generally carried on the side of either the cab body or frame assembly. If the change lever is carried by the frame assembly, it is necessary to provide a cab floor having an opening sufficient to avoid any interference between the change lever and the cab floor which may occur when the cab body is allowed to incline. Furthermore, measures should be taken to reinforce the floor or to reduce sound, heat or dust coming through the opening in order to prevent the driver's environment in the cabin from being adversely affected. For these reasons, it is generally advantageous in tilt-cab type vehicles to dispose the change lever in the cab body.
When the change lever of a transmission remote control assembly is carried by the cab body, a link mechanism of the control assembly should be arranged so that it does not hinder inclining movement of the cab body. In order to meet this requirement, the link mechanism is generally so arranged that the center of movement of the link mechanism may lie in the vicinity of the center of inclining movement of the cab body. With such an arrangement, however, a force applied to the change lever is passed around forward to the vicinity of the center of inclining movement of the cab body and then transmitted backward to the transmission lever or levers. This results not only in a reduced transmission efficiency of force due to clearances between links and friction forces, but also in a complicated structure of the link mechanism which may tend to cause malfunction.
Also proposed is a transmission remote control assembly whose link mechanism does not pass the vicinity of the center of inclining movement of the cab body. However, the link mechanism of such a known remote control assembly should have at least a couple of links so constructed that they can be elongated and contracted away from and toward each other. The reason for this is that the change lever is removed from the transmission when the cab body is caused to undergo inclining movement. Furthermore, even with this control assembly, a part of the link mechanism is raised above or to the side of the engine room and therefore, inspection and repair of an engine are hindered to a great extent.